A key part of a bicycle is the front fork assembly. The front fork assembly serves several important design functions. First, it provides the necessary structure and attaching hardware for mounting the front wheel and brake assemblies. Second, it allows directional (steering) control of the front wheel assembly, by its mounting in the headset bearings and its direct attachment to the handle-bar assembly. Third, it serves as a key structural member in reacting the road and impact loads imparted to the front wheel through steering, overcoming obstacles, sprinting and hard braking.